moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
New Line Cinemas House of Horror
| Original Title = House of Horror | Based on = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (film) (1974) Friday the 13th (film) (1980) A Nightmare on Elm Street (film) (1984) | Original Author = New Line Cinemas | numbers of_films = 4 | First Film = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (film) (2003) | Last Film = A Nightmare on Elm Street (film) (2010) | Production = New Line Cinemas | Country = | Film Genre = Slasher | Producer = Michael Bay | Budget = $79.5 million | Box Office = $365.8 million Development The New Line Cinemas House of Horror is an American media franchise and shared universe that is centered on a series of slashers films, independently produced by New Line Cinemas and based on characters that appear in original films of the 70's and 80's horror slasher films. New Line Cinemas House of Horror is a license division of New Line Cinema encompassing the A Nightmare on Elm Street (franchise), Friday the 13th (franchise), and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (franchise) film series of remake. It was created with the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003 film) revitalized waning public interest in these franchises. Since then, the New Line Cinemas House of Horror name have been appeared on numerous comic books, toylines and games based on these films. New Line Cinemas House of Horror is a franchise uniting remakes of different Horror Icons produced by New Line. Each novel or comic book have been printed with this icon on it. New Line Cinemas House of Horror is a registered trademark owned by New Line Cinema Films 2003: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2006: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning 2009: Friday the 13th 2010: A Nightmare on Elm Street Films Plot The Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Texas Chainsaw Massacre is a 2003 American slasher film and a remake of the 1974 film The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. The film was directed by Marcus Nispel, written by Scott Kosar, and produced by Michael Bay. It was also co-produced by Kim Henkel and Tobe Hooper, co-creators of the original film. The film is the first of many horror remakes to come from New Line Cinemas and Michael Bay's Platinum Dunes production company and the first entry of the licensing brand. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning is a 2006 American slasher film and a prequel to the 2003 film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The film was directed by Jonathan Liebesman and co-produced by Kim Henkel and Tobe Hooper (co-creators of the original 1974 film). The film's story takes place four years before the timeline of the 2003 film. It stars Jordana Brewster, Diora Baird, Taylor Handley, Matt Bomer and R. Lee Ermey. Friday the 13th Friday the 13th is a 2009 American slasher film written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift, and directed by Marcus Nispel. The film is a remake of the 1980. Nispel also directed the 2003 remake of Tobe Hooper's The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974), while Shannon and Swift had written the screenplay. Friday the 13th follows Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki) as he searches for his missing sister, Whitney (Amanda Righetti), who is captured by Jason Voorhees (Derek Mears) while camping in woodland at Crystal Lake. A Nightmare on Elm Street A Nightmare on Elm Street is a 2010 American slasher film directed by Samuel Bayer, and written by Wesley Strick and Eric Heisserer. The film stars Jackie Earle Haley, Kyle Gallner, Rooney Mara, Katie Cassidy, Thomas Dekker and Kellan Lutz. It is a remake of Wes Craven's 1984 film of the same name; produced by Michael Bay and Platinum Dunes, it is designed to reboot the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. The film centers around a group of teenagers being stalked and murdered in their dreams by a man named Freddy Krueger, ultimately discovering they all share a common link from their childhood that is making them targets for Freddy. Cancelled Films Halloween (remake of Halloween) Friday the 13th: Camp Blood - The Death of Jason Voorhees (sequel to Friday the 13th) Characters Freddy Krueger Jason Voorhees Leatherface